Vampires Vs Werewolfs
by jeanetta22
Summary: Ally is the new girl in town starting at Miami High. She thinks sense no one knows who she is she can have a normal life again. But she finds out sh were wrong when everyone knows her secret. Will she still find friendship with people like her or romance? Based a little bit off of Twilight!


-Ally's pov-

"Dad, can I just stay home and take my classes online?" "Ally, don't you remember our deal…if you want to move from Stanford to Miami then you have to take your classes every day," my dad said. But lucky he didn't know why I really wanted to move. "Oh look Ally…read what the packet for your school says.  
~All you need to know about Miami High~  
Welcome to Miami High. The second best/interesting high school in Miami. At Miami High, every day has surprise. There are a lot of people that comes here from around the globe just to experience the wonders of this school. And I hope you'll have the best time here!  
Sincerely yours,  
Principal Jeanetta Jackson

"See Ally, how bad can this school be?" "Well I guess its okay… as long as no one knows my secret." I said whispering the last part. "That's the sprit, come on; I can drive you so you would not be late." "Fine let's go," I moaned as we start walking to the car.

~Driving and Arriving at Miami High~

"Bye honey, have a nice day at school," dad yelled out the window then pulled off. I turned around and started going toward the school entrance. I could tell girls were laughing and pointing at me, but I didn't care like most people. I was too busy keeping my focus on my last 3 years of this then I'm finally free when I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" the stranger asked. I looked up at him and was about to roll my eyes but stopped when I saw he was a cute guy with bleached hair.

"Uh yea," I said because that was all I were able to get out. "Cool, my name Austin Vamp Moon and are you new here?" "Yea," I said again. "Okay, what's your name?" "Allison Sky Dawson, but you can call me Ally." "Nice to meet you Ally, well I hope to see you around, "then with that he ran off to join a guy with red hair and a few other guys who I'm guess was his friends. "Bye," I yelled before he met up with his friends. "Bye," Austin said back waving and smiling a friendly smile.

I turned back into the direction of my homeroom and once again started walking. When I finally found my homeroom I saw there were a lot of people inside talking of texting their lives away. Then I saw this short Latin sitting back while reading a magazine. I decided to walk over to see what she was reading. When I was close enough to her she probably saw me coming out the corner of her eye because she put on a friendly smile.

"Hey, I'm Allison Sky Dawson, but you can call me Ally. "Nice to meet you Ally, my name Trish de la Rosa and welcome to Miami High!" "Thanks," I said glad I made my first friend ready on the first day of school. Just as Trish and I were getting in a deep conversation the teacher walks in and claps really loud to get every one's attention. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Zealand and welcome to Miami High." No one said anything so he continued.

"Welcome to your first class for the day language Arts." Still no one said anything so the teacher finished with "today I'll let everyone get to know others so you may talk." This time when he finished everyone went back to what they were doing earlier. After an hour of talking the bell ranged which means first period was over. Trish and I were headed to our next class PE. When we got there, there were a group of guys and girls standing around in a cycle.

Trish and I headed to the girls changing rooms when I noticed one of the guys looked like some guy I met name Austin earlier. "Austin," I said normally but the gym made it echoed to him. When Austin heard what I said he turned to my direction while smiling and waving, but not before some girls glared over at me. I turned back to Trish which she just wiggled her eyebrows and went to change in her gym clothes. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Austin but stopped because he was now standing right in front of me.

"Hey Ally I heard you were calling my name…need something?" Austin asked making silly face. "Oh no am fine." "Okay, say do you want to be friends?" I put my finger to my chin to make it look like I was thinking then smiled and nodded my head sure. I guess Austin were really happy because he pended me around like we were a happy couple getting married.


End file.
